coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9835 (31st July 2019)
Plot The pressure is on when Robert confirms that the Youth Foundation Awards is the function Michelle and Alya are catering for. Jenny makes up questionnaires to find to what the punters want at the Rovers. Jan and Eileen plan a holiday in Poland for after Jan's court case. Abi brags to Kevin about her new job at Nixon's Autos, for more money than he paid her. Seb goes back to the nail bar and threatens to expose Rachel if she carries on treating her workers like dirt. Robert convinces Vicky to sit out the award ceremony as she's still recovering from gallstones. Jenny is dismayed by the responses to her survey, with most of the punters asking for free booze. She decides to revive Toyah's idea of converting the pub into a bed and breakfast. Claudia moves into No.1 until hew new flat is ready and immediately gets on at Ken for the clutter. At the Chariot Square Hotel, Michelle and Alya are up against it as Ray Crosby has invited more people at the last minute. Ryan forgets to bring the samosas so they have them brought over in a cab. Robert is annoyed to see Vicky there, despite her promise to him, and does his best to keep her and Michelle apart. Rachel tells Jan about Seb's threats. Jan assures her that he'll soon get bored but Rachel isn't convinced and instructs her husband to deal with the lad. Kate meets up with Imogen Pascoe at the bistro and hears about her plans to explore Asia. She encourages Kate to join her, living life to the full as Rana did. Robert explains to Vicky that Ray drafted him in as a chef. Ken agrees to get rid of the clothes he doesn't wear but he refuses to part with a box full of Deirdre's old spectacles. Tracy is livid to catch Claudia making cracks about her mum's fashion sense. Tim finds Abi in the cafe when she should be working. She says it was quiet at the garage but in reality she's been sacked for shutting a car bonnet on the boss's hand. Kate decides to join Imogen and asks Johnny for £3,000 to fund the trip. Robert gets on at Vicky to leave, pretending it's out of concern for her being around alcohol. Kate delights in telling Jenny that Johnny is lending her money so her ideas for the Rovers will have to wait. Vicky gives in to Robert and is hugging him supportively when Tracy walks in carrying the samosas. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Imogen Pascoe - Melissa Johns Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro - Kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Sparkle Lounge *Chariot Square Hotel - Function room and corridor *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert strives to keep Vicky and Michelle apart at a function; Jenny and Kate have conflicting plans for Johnny's cash; and Seb tells Rachel that he's watching her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,634,867 viewers (1st place). Category:2019 episodes